heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Orc
frame|right|Player Avatar: Orc Male Formerly Zedonian subjects, the Orcs used the opportunity presented by the War of the Schism to capture a swampy portion of western Zedonia and assert their independence. The Orcs are a very physical race. As a result, both their units and their heroes posses high HP and attack. The Orc race is part of the Separatist camp. Units All of the units in the Orc army are trained at the Barracks. Click on the unit name to see a picture and other useful information. Note: Base is unmodified unit build time. Bootcamp assumes maxed Bootcamp skill. HSkill assumes max Bootcamp and maxed Forced Conscription/Intensive Training. Guild assumes all of the aforementioned and a level 10 University guild building. Note 2: All gold values are base values. For the cumulative effects of training time reduction, see Bootcamp, and for gold reduction, see Manufacturing Skill. Note 3: A green cell means that this is best stat compared with others units of the same tier and attack type. A yellow cell means means that that unit has the best stat of this type, but shares this stat with one or more units in the same tier. See more info in Unit Comparison page. Buildings !Building !Information |- |Arena |You can arrange your units and heal wounded units here.wounded units here. |- |Barracks |You can train units here. |- |Bazaar |You can purchase weapons and equipment for your Hero here. |- |Barn |The Barn is a necessary building tom number of your guild members. |- |Forge |A Forge is needed to train high Level Orc units. |- |God of War Elegy |Orc special construction that can increase the orc hket. |- |Tavern |You can recruit heroes here. |- |Townhall |The Town Hall is the administrative centre of your castle. Here you can start to construct your castle. |- |Warehouse |Increase the resource storage limit. |} Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. !Spell !width="475"|Information |- |Forestry Skill |Base lumber output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Mining Skill |Base ore output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Refining Skill |Base sulfur output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Polishing Skill |Base crystal output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Storing Skill |Max. resource storage increases by 5% per level. |- |Construction Efficiency |Decreases building time by 3% per level. |- |Manufacturing Skill |Gold requirement for unit recruitment decreases by 2% per level. |- |Scouting Skill |The better your scouts, the better your intel will be. |- |Bootcamp |Recruiting time decreases by 2% per level. |} Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. !Spell !width="420"|Information !Type |- |Harden Bones |Defense of all units increases by 3% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Berserk |Attack of melee combat units increases by 1.5% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Combat Intuition |Max. range of melee units increases by 1.5% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Combat Experience |Experience rewarded to Heroes from combat increases by 1% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Passive combat |- |Roar |Defense of all enemy units decreases by 2% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Resource Pillage |Castle resource output increases by 3% per level (except gold). | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Forced Conscription |Recruitment time decreases by 2% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Haste |Movement speed of transport units increases by 3% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Invigorate |Healing time for wounded units decreases by 2%* per level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |} Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Racial Spells The following are passive skills researched at the God of War Elegy. These spells only apply to Orcish Heroes and only to Orcish units allocated to those Heroes. !width="105"|Spell !width="495"|Information |- |Decisions based on Collision |The orc hero that carries short-range units will have an increase in attack power by 0.8% (per level). |- |Brutal March |The orc hero that carries armies will increase speed up to 2% on the large map (per level). |- |Penetrating Chop |After leveling up, barbarian hero military cap can improve 0.4%, led the orc hero again when the movement arms to increase the probability of 0.3% (per level). |} Tasks Main Tasks Main Tasks are quest rewards that are completable once per player. In addition to a number of novice main tasks, there are now several hundred Main Tasks that grant rewards each time the player researches a new technology, builds a new building, or upgrades an existing building. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks refresh daily at 00:00:00 server time or whenever maintenance or other server resets occur. Analysis & Strategy Overall Orc players have two advantages in hero spells. They have Forced Conscription, which decrease training time by 2% per level up to a maximum of 20%. This hero spell can be used simultaneously with bootcamp helping the orc players build troops faster for a bonus of up to 40% (assuming both Forced Conscription and Bootcamp have been maxed out). Thus, an orc player is less dependent on a second castle to help build troops.(And so are Undead players as well since they have exactly the same passive) They also possess berserk which is similar to nature's wrath and leadership. They also have the spell Harden Bones, which, at level 10, provides a 30% defense bonus. Unfortunately, Orcs lose out on their second racial skill, which is supposed to boost speed on the world map. But like all map speed bonuses, these are not implemented yet, and Snailgames shows no indication they will remedy this situation any time soon. Early Game ( < 2200 Fame) I'm learning this as I go so feel free to edit. Start by completing as many tasks as you can, whilst upgrading/building what is needed to produce Axe Throwers. Wolf Riders are utterly useless, unless you like seeing wolf-shaped rockets fire into enemies only to find out whoever packed the explosives needs a stern talking to. (They do have uses later; look up the "scout trick" if interested). Get a second hero ASAP - preferably level 10. Assign one as your castle hero and start sending the other one out on hero tasks. Give all of your forces to the "free" hero, as your castle hero doesn't need any troops at this point. Focus on leveling your free hero up so that you can give it more and more troops, complete hero tasks every day and generally upgrade your keep. Make sure you are researching both building and hero spells whenever you can. The most important spells for Orcs are the ones that decrease recruitment time, as resources at this level aren't really an issue if you're farming. When leaving your castle, click on "SEARCH" in the upper right corner to find a target for your Hero. Monsters, Treasures, Resources, Neutral Buildings and Portal are listed with their level. You can Move To, View and Attack or Visit and save coordinates this way. Saves alot of map searching. Scout your nearby areas for free mines - you can only claim free ones at the moment. You may have to scout quite far to find the nearest (depending on how densely population your area is). E.g. my closest mine was a 7-minute walk away. There's no easy way to locate them apart from to look on the mini map for yellow triangles. So, by the end of this phase you should have 2 heroes, one about level 20 and a castle hero a bit lower. The free hero should have about 100,000k forces comprised main of imps and axe throwers, with a few dire wolves if you've advanced that far. This set up leads nicely into the next phase… Mid-game ( 2200 ~ 80,000 Fame) About this point you might want to consider joining a guild as hero tasks become obsolete. Guilds can give you 13,000 exp by using the Build Guild option - so start leveling your low-medium level heroes using this method once you are in a guild. At about 10k fame I would suggest leveling up your tavern to maybe level 7-8 depending on what Town Hall you have. I recommend acquiring a hero with yellow or green skills. Appoint a castellan so you can have a scout or another attacker for arenas levels 30 and under. One weakness that you will encounter pretty quickly is the Orc's lack of mid-level ranged units. You're going to have to make the most of your Axe Throwers and the Elf slaves that you accumulate with the daily task until you reach the Cyclopes. This problem is remedied to some extent by the speed of the Orc’s T4, T6, and T7 melee units and their large carrying capacity, but you will still struggle a bit here. The hardest part with Orcs in the Mid-Game would be the melee units, but these can help you a lot to. Now, if you are about 10k fame or so you can make your last building... The God of War Elegy, and I would suggest building that and buying the first upgrade. It will say 2400 minerals. Minerals are just another fancy word for Ore. Keep in mind that map speed is not implemented yet, so completely ignore the second ability. For the Magic tower (since your castellan has open slots for spells) you can give him Invigorate so when your hero and their units comes back the healing time will be dropped. You can also research the Forced Conscription spell, which goes very well with Invigorate and Boot camp, which you will research for new units. If you have researched the Lumber, Crystal, Sulfur, and Ore outputs in the spells then that will also be very helpful. Now Resource Pillage is also a very good skill to master since it will give you more resource capacity at 3 of each a level it gains. After that your economy should look pretty decent, that is if you added everything to your castellan. For your hero I would suggest equipping him Harden Bones, Berserk, Roar and Combat Intuition. For the most part you will be able to train Ogres, and you will have about 20k, though if you build your God of War Elegy building then you should really have upgraded the first abilities to at least level 4 then Combat Intuition to 5. This is so that you will get about 3.2 more damage from melee units with about a 6 movement gain in speed for melee which allows you attack first, with a longer range and the bigger your army the better it is. With Harpies or Ogres you can’t go wrong. At 26k you should get at least Thunder Birds. I would suggest recruiting at least 100 or so or the recommended unit for the extras you get in tasks. Then you would want some Equipment. Try to acquire equipment that gives bonuses to the Orc units you’re using by farming items, usually the highest level of item you can equip. Remember to check the items list to see which items are known to give what bonuses, and what level of item correspond to the required hero level. Remember that each time a new unit becomes available, a new task will appear which will reward you with a good amount of those troops after building your first 5 (e.g. Task is to build 5 Harpies - reward is an extra 60). This will help bolster your forces without spending many resources, allowing you to continue building up to T8. I may add more later; if you want to see the person who wrote this... Then its 30DaysDust - Server Hades (more to come later) Endgame ( > 80K Fame) Alright so you’re now over 80k and people are going to start trying to declare war on you... This is what I recommend that you do. Have your Guard Towers upgraded to lvl 9, 8 or at least lvl 5. You will be able to make Cyclopses if you wanted to make all the buildings, I suggest doing this during your 20k fame phase or so. Get a lvl 10 Tavern; you will need a better hero. Here is the order for Hero quality starting from the lowest in rank: white, blue, yellow, green and purple. If you can’t get a purple hero quite yet, hire a green or yellow quality hero and try to hire a decent Orc hero. Now I would thoroughly suggest that on your hero’s unit stacks you would have at least 200 cylopses in the 4 different stacks. If you can’t afford Monsters/Colossuses quite yet, train either Thunderbirds or Ogres in high amounts to gain the same amount of unit power. Previously you might have had a lot of Ogres, so add them to your hero and then just try to level up. Remember for each lvl of your Barn/Forge you get a lot of money in tasks and this will help you a lot. For your training and gold requirement reduction I would suggest researching a lvl 7 Forced Conscription, Bootcamp lvl 7 and a Manufacturing Skill lvl 8 or 9. Once you do get Monsters then you are fit for now. You will be at least 100k or 90k depending on what you have been doing up to this point. A stack of 40 Monsters can survive various attacks therefore I suggest just training a small amount since the cost for 40 Monsters is around 35k gold and it takes about 12 hours or more. Once your 3 stacks are filled you should go to the Babel Tower, a Monastery or an Elven Wooden House. This gives you more fame plus it gives good weapons and gold. The equipment I would suggest at this time is the Cyclops Armor, Thunder Axe, Gold hand guard, Kings Crown and any type of Boots. Since some weapons have special buffs for Cyclopses, they will benefit the Cyclopses you have trained. If you have managed to acquire these items through your battles, then you have gained an advantage above others without them. The stronger they are in power, the better they are in your battles. At this stage of the game you should at least 111k fame and you will have all of the mentioned items, abilities and fame above. Now you can start conquering with some of the special units you have just gained. For the moment you should purchase any 3 scrolls that are able to inflict 4500 damage to all units they aren’t that very powerful, but still possess the ability to cause damage if you are still only 111k fame. Once you actually reach 200k fame or 300k you will realize you don’t need to make Monsters beyond those you have already trained, your focus should now be on training the final and most powerful Orc unit - the Behemoth. I suggest at around 200k-300k you should make about 2k Cyclopses so you got the range. After you reach 500k fame you will item hunt preferably lvl 10 and 11 treasures, lvl 11 items are stronger while lvl 10 have better off. Now you will want items with troop value for more units to use. With the new weapons and monsters you can gain fame much easier. You can reach about lvl 39 on Babel tower with 350 Behemoths in the front and 250 Cyclopses in the back. Personally I make Behemoths as they are the best, but others have suggested training range and scouts so scouts will take the damage from your opponents’ army and the Cyclopses will kill the range and melee units. After this I would tell you to build up your hero and get castles of all races, although I choose to disagree. I would stick with all 6 Orc castles as making a Behemoth army with forging packages to power up your equipment will be much easier. With 1 million fame you will have about 1k Behemoths if you want to. If you do this then in my opinion it is the smart choice. Don’t graft any of the items you forged unless you are sure you really want to forge them otherwise you will need to pay about 24 dwarven coins. Anyway more to come later this is 30DaysDust - Server Hades if any questions Message me. See also Races *Elf *Human *Orc *Undead Category:Races Category:Orc